My Little Neighbor Happy
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Atónita de ver lo que veía, Lucy solo alcanzó a alzar la mano en respuesta al saludo que el misterioso gato le daba antes de que el autobús arrancara y se alejara de la parada. Al final, parecía que Natsu no estaba tan loco como parecía. Natsu/Lucy/Happy. One-shot. Reto "A Ghibli con Amor"


**My Little Neighbor Happy.**

**Resumen: **Atónita de ver lo que veía, Lucy solo alcanzó a alzar la mano en respuesta al saludo que el misterioso gato le daba antes de que el autobús arrancara y se alejara de la parada. Al final, parecía que Natsu no estaba tan loco como parecía. Natsu/Lucy/Happy. One-shot. **Reto " A Ghibli con Amor"**

**Personajes:** Natsu Dragneel-Lucy Heartfilia-Happy

**Género:** Amistad, Fantasía.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Mi vecino Totoro pertenece a Estudios Ghibli, principalmente a Hayao Miyazaki

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

**Para el Reto 'A Ghibli con Amor' de Delta Elena**

**Basado en la película 'Mi vecino Totoro'**

**Día: 27 de marzo de 2014.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, de dieciséis años de edad, llegó por primera vez a ese pequeño pueblo rural una mañana de primavera, cuando las flores de cerezo comenzaban a abrirse, permitiéndoles a todos deslumbrarse con su exquisita belleza. Venía prácticamente sola, a instalarse en una modesta casa de una sola planta, trayendo consigo un pequeño equipaje con lo necesario. No tenía para más y, la verdad, aquello era más que suficiente para ella.

Lucy era rubia, bonita y bastante optimista con respecto a aquél nuevo cambio con el que se enfrentaba. No era muy alta, tampoco muy baja como una de sus antiguas amigas que había dejado atrás antes de emprender ese pequeño gran paso en la vida de ella… y de la persona más importante en del mundo, desde su perspectiva: su madre.

Layla Heartfilia se encontraba en un estado bastante delicado de salud, y en parte, Lucy se sentía extremadamente culpable de ello. Sus padres se habían divorciado hacia casi un dos atrás y su padre se había desentendido totalmente de ellas para dedicarse a su próspero negocio que les había dado una vida bastante cómoda, y también para dedicarse a su nueva compañera –una mujer que según la perspectiva de Lucy, podría ser su hermana mayor-. Y, por supuesto, las había dejado mal paradas a ambas mujeres en cuanto a economía se refería.

La siempre enferma, pero optimista, Layla comenzó a trabajar a pesar de que Lucy insistió que podía hacerlo ella –aunque nunca en su vida hubiese tenido más trabajo que pintarse las uñas-, pero su madre se negó rotundamente. La desastrosa consecuencia fue la recaída de su madre a tal punto que terminó desmayándose en plena jornada laboral y tuvo que ser internada en el hospital con urgencia. De eso ya habían pasado tres meses.

―Hogar, dulce hogar ―suspiró Lucy al entrar en aquella casa. Sonrió al comprobar que la compañía de mudanza había arreglado los muebles y otros enseres. No era mucho la pequeña ayuda extra que le habían dado, pero para ella era más que suficiente. La mayoría seguía en las cajas, pero tampoco es que cargaba con demasiadas cosas.

La rubia se reacomodó en aquél sitio lo mejor que pudo. Trató de evitar pensar que mañana tendría escuela, y que después debería ir a trabajar en el pequeño establecimiento en donde su amiga Levy la había recomendado como pequeña ayuda, antes de que se separaran.

―Sabes como dice tu madre, Lucy ―se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos―. Todo se trata de una experiencia maravillosa si sabes cómo aprovecharla.

Aquella primera noche en aquella casa, Lucy Heartfilia lloró amargamente antes de quedarse dormida, con la sensación distante de ser observada a la lejanía.

* * *

La noche no había sido tan mala después de todo, pensar que quizás podría irse acostumbrando con el tiempo, la hacía sonreír mientras dejaba todo en orden. Cuando terminó de colocarse su uniforme, Lucy salió apresurada para llegar a la parada del autobús, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, pero si se descuidaba podría perder el transporte y no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clase –al menos el suyo-.

Hacía una brisa fresca, típica de los tiempos de primavera, aunque algo fría. Lucy observó que el cielo se encontraba un poco pálido y rezó internamente para que no fuera a llover antes de que ella pudiera ponerse segura dentro del bus.

Correteó con rapidez cuando divisó la parada y se alegró de ver que había llegado con tiempo de sobra. Se sentó en el pequeño banquito mientras recuperaba el aliento y la brisa mecía sus cabellos rubios con delicadeza. Fue ese mismo momento, la primera vez que lo vio.

Era un chico de su edad que caminaba con tranquilidad todo el camino que ella hacía un momento había corrido. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color rosa y unos rasgos algo salvajes. Usaba una bufanda sobre el uniforme escolar. Parecía de su edad. Lucy saludó tímidamente cuando el recién llegado hizo un gesto con la mano.

―¿Eres la vecina nueva? ―preguntó el chico con una sonrisa amplia.

―Así es ―respondió ella con cortesía.

―Yo vivo a unas cuantas hectáreas más allá de tu casa ―explicó―. Me llamo Natsu Dragneel.

―Oh, bueno… yo soy…

―¿Luce, no? ―la cortó con una sonrisa. La chica parpadeó confundida y sorprendida, no es como si no hubiese estado cerca de adivinar su nombre.

―En realidad es Lucy ―contestó, tratando de contener su sorpresa suponiendo que quizás lo hubiese oído de algún chico de la mudanza.

―Oh… ―el muchacho parpadeó sorprendido y luego, para sorpresa y espanto de Lucy, se volteó para hablarle a la nada, porque no había nada al lado de él, y decir: ―pensé que me habías dicho que era Luce, tonto.

―¿Disculpa? ―murmuró ella, pensando que quizás se estaba dirigiendo a su persona y no que estuviese loco y hablara solo.

―No es contigo, Luce, estoy hablando con Happy ―señaló a algo que Lucy no podía ver, o que en realidad no existía.

―¿Quién es Happy? ―preguntó ella arqueando una ceja, mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus cosas y sopesaba la posibilidad de salir corriendo de aquél lunático que bien podría estar diciéndole todo eso para luego secuestrarla y…

―Él es Happy ―volvió a señalar a su lado, donde no había nada. Lucy palideció al comprobar que Natsu estaba loco.

―N-no veo nada… ―admitió a la final, luego de un largo silencio donde estuvo intercambiando su mirada desde la cara despreocupada del chico hasta donde señalaba su dedo.

Natsu rió fuertemente aunque a Lucy no le pareció nada de gracioso lo que ella había dicho.

―¡Happy, deja de decir eso!

Lucy observó cómo Natsu hablaba con su imaginario interlocutor, sin entender muy bien qué se decían, pero era obvio que hablaban de ella –se burlaban, mejor dicho- como si la rubia no estuviera presente. Aquello le molestó.

―Si vas a hablar contigo mismo de mí, al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo a escondidas ―chilló molesta.

―Upss… ¿viste? La hiciste enojar ―volvió a decir Natsu mientras hacía como si golpeara a algo en la cabeza ―. Disculpa Luce…

―¡Es Lucy!

―Sí, bueno, Happy dice que eres extraña y que espera que tu madre se mejore pronto.

Parpadeó confundida.

―¿Cómo sabes lo de…?

―Happy me lo dijo ―volvió a señalar al vacío―. Es muy chismoso, ¿sabes?, pero es un gran amigo

Lucy abrió la boca, desconcertada, y la volvió a cerrar. Justo en ese momento, una pequeña gota de agua calló sobre su nariz, antes de que el mundo comenzara a ser envuelto por la lluvia.

―¡Oh, rayos! ―exclamó ella, olvidándose por unos instantes de Natsu y su delirio―. Está comenzando a llover.

Natsu observó el cielo grisáceo de donde comenzaban a caer finísimas gotas de agua. No era una lluvia muy fuerte, sino más bien del tipo suave y silenciosa, como las que caían para refrescar las praderas y ayudar a florecer los bellos pastizales.

―Nee, Luce…

―¡Mi nombre es Lucy! ―siseó angustiada mientras se tapaba el cabello con su pequeño bolso.

―Como sea, Happy me había dicho que iba a llover ―dijo Natsu rebuscando entre sus cosas y sacando un pequeño paraguas de ellas―. Supuse que tendría razón, por lo general las tiene en este tipo de cosas, así que empaqué uno de estos por si acaso ―abrió el paraguas y sonrió a Lucy―. Ven, es suficiente para los dos.

La chica se debatió un rato entre si mojarse, y mantenerse alejada de ese raro sujeto que decía ver cosas, o echar a un lado todos sus miedos y aceptar la oferta. Con cierta resignación, se metió debajo del paraguas y sonrió un poco.

―Gracias, Natsu ―dijo ella―. Por cierto, tu amigo…

―Happy ―dijo, volviendo a señalar a un lado de ellos, donde Lucy seguía sin ver nada y –la verdad, prefería que siguiera siendo así-.

―Sí, ése… ¿no se está mojando? ―preguntó, entre curiosa, asustada y aún incrédula a creer que realmente allí hubiera algo.

―Para nada, ¿no ves que carga una hoja sobre su cabeza?

Resignada, ella comprendió que Natsu estaba loco, y que mientras más rápido lo aceptara, su naciente amistad sería mejor. Además no parecía ser ese tipo de esquizofrénicos que secuestraban a sus víctimas y las mataban. No haría nada malo seguirle la corriente.

―Tu amigo Happy es muy tímido. No quiere que yo le vea ―bromeó con una sonrisa.

Natsu soltó una carcajada.

―Él dice que Lucy es la que no quiere verlo ―respondió casi de inmediato.

La chica meditó en ello un momento. Bueno, era imposible ver algo que no existía. Pero la manera en que Natsu hablaba de Happy, era como algo tan real, que por un momento pensó que tal vez existía una mínima posibilidad de que existiera.

―¿Y qué tengo que hacer para verlo?

Natsu se quedó en silencio, como pensando, o quizás estaba oyendo lo que Happy le decía. Asintió suavemente a algún susurro que quizás su imaginación le decía en su interior y sonrió.

―Nada… solo tienes que querer hacerlo y ya.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder algo, el autobús escolar pasó y se detuvo frente a ellos. Ambos entraron y Natsu saludó a unos cuantos conocidos con los que se sentó. Lucy, por otra parte, aún absorta en el misterio de lo que podría ser Happy, se sentó en la esquina, apartada de todo el mundo y con la vista fija en el punto donde se suponía que, afuera, Happy se encontraba. En realidad, no supo si fue un invento extraño de su imaginación quien le jugó una broma, pero parecía tan nítido… tan real que en un simple parpadeo, deseando realmente ver lo invisible a los ojos de aquellos que no son puros de corazón, un pequeño gato azul parado en dos patas que sujetaba una gran hoja para taparse de la lluvia le saludó desde la parada. Atónita de ver lo que veía, Lucy solo alcanzó a alzar la mano en respuesta al saludo que el misterioso gato le daba antes de que el autobús arrancara y se alejara de la parada.

A la final Natsu no parecía tan loco como parecía.

―¿Has visto a Happy? ―Natsu se le acercó con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

Aturdida, ella asintió un poco, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―¡Qué bien!

―¿Qué es exactamente Happy? ―murmuró.

―El espíritu guardián del bosque ―respondió Natsu, bajando la voz, como compartiendo un gran secreto entre ellos que los hacía especiales a ambos― y mí mejor amigo.

―¿Crees que podré verlo otra vez? ―preguntó fascinada. Ella no era de las que se inclinaban en creer la existencia de seres del bosque ni guardianes, pero al ver a Happy, pensó que quizás todo aquello pudiera cambiar

Natsu sonrió, complacido, feliz y agradecido de poder ver que alguien le creía. Quizás, hasta podría decirle a Lucy que fueran a buscar al dragón que se escondía dentro del bosque, a las hadas que revoloteaban entre las praderas o los magos que sobrevolaban los cielos y complacían cualquier deseo.

―Tanto que te hartarás de él.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** No es exactamente una adaptación fiel a la película, pero es lo mejor que pude escribir durante este lapsus mental en donde ni siquiera puedo plasmar todas las ideas que se me han surgido estos últimos días.

Por último, gracias a Delta Elena por invitarme a participar.

¿Me dejas un review?


End file.
